


Egoísmo

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confessions, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, This shit's in spanish, implications of sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Porque Mo GuanShan no comprendía la insistencia de He Tian en ayudarlo. Y pedir explicaciones era lo único que lograba pensar.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 45





	Egoísmo

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del capítulo 242

Para cuando He Tian volvió a su lado, la sangre de su nariz se había secado y sentía la cortada en su labio endureciéndose en una costra. No tenía la energía de siquiera levantar la mirada de los zapatos de Tian, en cuclillas frente a él. 

—¿Estás bien? 

No contestó, la mente demasiado borrosa y vaga como para prestar atención a sus palabras. 

—Pequeño Mo, ¿estás bien?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez inclinándose más a él. 

Sintió su boca sufrir un ligero espasmo al no querer contestar pero sentir la necesidad de hacerlo, y arrugó la nariz debido al dolor agudo asentándose en el corte de sus labios. 

—GuanShan. 

Dejó que sus pupilas subieran hasta encontrarse con las de él, notoriamente consternadas en la seriedad de su expresión. Tenía un pequeño golpe en su mejilla y un casi rasguño sobre su ceja. Por supuesto que no saldría completamente ileso de un tres contra uno.

—¿Dónde más te duele?—le preguntó nuevamente, alzando su mano a su rostro y acariciando con demasiada gentileza el corte de su labio inferior. 

—¿Por qué?—dudó en un hilo de voz y la mano de He Tian se quedó quieta sobre su piel. 

—Bueno, tenemos que tratar tus heridas—comenzó en tono obvio—, y necesitaría saber dónde están.

Se quedó mirándolo, parpadeando una vez y dirigiendo su atención a la mano en su dirección, ahora separada de su rostro un par de centímetros. 

—No—musitó delineando sus dedos con la mirada, extrañado del vacío que se había formado en su pecho cuando sus dedos decidieron alejarse de él—, ¿por qué me ayudaste? 

No le contestó, dejando al silencio estirarse sobre ellos como una liga, cada vez más tensa, y finalmente suspiró, posando su mano en su cabeza en una caricia lejana a cariñosa. 

—Vamos, tengo un botiquín en casa. 

Esperó a que He Tian le ayudara a levantarse, más por los pensamientos que vagaban por su cabeza que por la incapacidad de sus rodillas de mantenerlo en pie por sí mismo. 

~ 

—Arderá un poco. 

La advertencia sirvió poco, estremeciéndose y conteniendo un quejido cuando el algodón humedecido en alcohol rozó la cortada en su mejilla, olvidada hasta el momento que He Tian la mencionó después de revisarle el torso en búsqueda de heridas más graves. Su respiración tembló ante los breves toques del algodón contra su pómulo abierto, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso después de que se detuvieran. 

—GuanShan.

Abrió los párpados perezosamente, moviendo sus pupilas distraídamente hasta el rostro de Tian, mirándolo con atención. Seguía con el algodón en mano, ahora un poco manchado de sangre. 

—No cierres los ojos—dijo con un bufido, con demasiado aire tras sus palabras que el tono divertido se perdía en su aliento—, me pones nervioso. 

Mo GuanShan lo observó en silencio, notando unos segundos después que esperaba una respuesta de su parte, cosa que no estuvo dispuesto a cumplir. Le oyó soltar una risa corta, más como un suspiro, y le vio bajar el algodón usado hasta dejarlo junto a su pierna en la mesa de centro donde estaba sentado, habiéndole dado el lugar en el sillón a GuanShan después de que volviera a ponerse la camisa. 

Tian separó la mirada de la de él, tomando la curita en sus dedos para cubrir la pequeña cortada junto a su ojo, rozando sus dedos en la piel alrededor de manera suave. Se removió en su lugar mientras buscaba un algodón nuevo y lo humedecía en alcohol. También tragó pesado, pudo notar Mo, al ver su garganta moverse ligeramente por su manzana de adán. Le miró brevemente, bajando la vista al corte en su labio, y tomó aire antes de inclinarse a él, murmurando nuevamente que ardería antes de pasar el algodón en su boca. Su labio se retrajo levemente por el dolor, pero no hizo el ademán de alejarse, ni de cerrar los ojos como lo había hecho antes. 

Los ojos de He Tian subieron fugazmente a los suyos, y su respiración se detuvo medio segundo, continuando con normalidad aunque su expresión había cambiado un tanto.

—Sí que estás obediente hoy—dijo con sorna, aunque se podía percibir un poco de arrepentimiento de su propia petición.

Aparentemente eso le ponía más nervioso, pero su orgullo era demasiado, pensaba GuanShan, como para decírselo. 

El algodón acarició con más gentileza a su boca que a su otras heridas, poco a poco siendo más lento y cuidadoso hasta quedarse estático sobre su labio. Le oyó inhalar y separó el algodón de inmediato, dejándolo junto a los otros y comenzando a guardar el botiquín aunque en el momento era innecesario, al parecer buscando con qué ocupar sus manos.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó cuando cerró la caja, levantándose y haciendo el ademán de ir a la cocina—Quedó un poco de estofado de la última vez qu-

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Las palabras de He Tian murieron abruptamente, él girándose un poco hacia GuanShan y quedando frente a frente. Mo seguía con los ojos pegados a él, y no estaba seguro de qué era lo que reflejaba, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir viéndole, comenzando a notar todo tipo de detalles de los cuales no estaba seguro hasta ahora. 

Y creyó que no contestaría. Creyó que volvería a ignorar su pregunta cambiando de tema, yendo a la cocina, hablando sobre el estofado y haciendo un comentario sarcástico o irónico al respecto.

Pero, como siempre, He Tian iba mas allá de lo que esperaba. Siempre era más de lo que su comprensión alcanzaba. Siempre hacía más de lo necesario, y para ese punto Mo GuanShan ya debía estar acostumbrado. 

Sintió el cojín del sillón hundirse entre sus rodillas debido al peso de una de las ajenas, pero no se dio el tiempo de mirar el movimiento, más atrapado en la manera en la que Tian se inclinaba sobre él con lentitud, dando un par de miradas fugaces a sus labios y volvía a sus ojos revisando la reacción de GuanShan. Se encontró a sí mismo bajando la vista a la boca del otro, notando cómo las pupilas negras se suavizaban al regresar a ellas. Su cuello fue acunado con cuidado, sintiendo el pulgar pasearse por la unión de su cuello y mandíbula, y su hombro fue detenido contra el respaldo del mueble, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre su espalda para ver directamente a He Tian, quien dejó de acercarse al estar escasa distancia entre sus rostros, viendo detenidamente en los ojos de GuanShan.

Pasaron algunos segundos, Mo esperando a que hubiera una respuesta antes de que el sonido de su corazón opacara el silencio en la habitación, y Tian suspiró cortamente, agachando un poco la cabeza y titubeando antes de rozar sus labios contra los suyos. No cerró los ojos, mirando los otros fijos en su boca, completamente estática ante el movimiento pausado y dulce de un beso. 

Parpadeó varias veces, percatándose del cosquilleo apoderándose de sus sentidos, y dejó caer sus párpados, correspondiendo un poco al vaivén lento, sintiéndolo tensarse por un momento antes de continuar.

He Tian hizo distancia un par de segundos después, suspirando contra su boca y haciendo una mueca al lamer sus propios labios, seguramente por el sabor a alcohol y sangre. Mo GuanShan no pudo sonreír socarrón por ello, no pudiendo siquiera dejar de mirarlos, interesado en el flashazo de la lengua del otro. Tian tomó aire, nuevamente inclinándose hacia él y besándole con más seguridad, más ímpetu, conservando sorpresivamente el sosiego en sus movimientos. La mano en su cuello acarició su nuca, paseando los dedos en el inicio de su cabello, y la otra mano se pasó de su hombro al cuello de su camisa, deslizando algunos dedos entre la tela y su piel, acariciando el principio de sus omoplatos. 

Volvió a separarse, esta vez de manera abrupta, y fue GuanShan el que casi inicia con el tercer beso, deteniéndose cuando sus acciones alcanzaron su cabeza.

A juzgar por la sonrisa torcida de Tian, su ademán no salió desapercibido. 

—Egoísmo.

Mo subió la vista a la de él, confundido por la sola palabra tirada al silencio de una forma casi despreciable. 

—Ése es el por qué, GuanShan—continuó antes de siquiera permitirle preguntar—. Por mi egoísmo y miedo a quedarme solo de nuevo.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería aunque quedaba bastante claro, pero las palabras murieron en la boca del otro, besándole otra vez y presionándole contra el sillón. Se aferró a su espalda al no encontrar manera de respirar, y abrió la boca en un jadeo, siendo invadida de inmediato por la lengua de Tian, moviéndose con lentitud en contraste con la forma en la que le había empezado a besar. Apretó sus puños en la tela blanca, intentado corresponder con su inexperiencia, y sintió los labios de He Tian sonreír contra los suyos, ralentizando el beso de poco en poco hasta que los labios quedaron quietos contra su piel, su boca hormigueando entumecida, el corte abierto levemente, el sabor de la sangre y el asqueroso alcohol atrapado en su lengua y el amargo pero ligero sabor a tabaco en su paladar. 

Se sorprendió de que He Tian no se separara de él, deslizando los labios por su mejilla hasta besar bajo su oreja, sobresaltándolo. Volvió a besar, bajando por su cuello, y terminó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello bajo su barbilla, rodeándole el torso con uno de los brazos mientras su otra mano se mantenía en su cabello.

—Me gustas—susurró en la piel de su clavícula, suspirando una risa—. Ése es el por qué.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse mucho más, y no supo qué expresión tenía su cara hasta que He Tian se alejó de él, viéndose sorprendido. Hasta entonces se percató del horrible ardor apoderando sus mejillas y orejas, y de los latidos salvajes que se escapaban de su pecho. 

En los ojos de Tian algo pareció romperse, y nuevamente se encontró atrapado contra el sillón, en un beso demasiado acalorado para ser correspondido con lo poco que sabía de besos. Siguió el paso como pudo, pronto dándose cuenta de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, buscando llenarlos con jadeos insuficientes.

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta al sentir la lengua ajena acariciar su paladar, y fue acompañado de un movimiento torpe de su cadera, chocando inevitablemente contra la pierna de He Tian, causándole otro jadeo entrecortado. Fue entonces cuando Tian se separó de él, dejándole respirar su aliento acelerado mientras rozaba sus labios con cada respiración. Aquella caricia lo estremecía, pero no sentía la energía de poder cerrar la distancia de nuevo y sobrevivir. 

GuanShan lo sintió reír contra sus labios, los dedos atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con el arete que le había regalado adornándola, y tuvo la necesidad de gruñirle en molestia, aunque sólo un lamento bajo pudo salir de su boca. He Tian lo miró en silencio, y pudo ver en sus ojos cómo memorizaba la imagen frente a él, un sonrojo invadiendo tímidamente sus pómulos.

—Shan. 

Se tensó, notando la curva torcida en la sonrisa socarrona, y no quiso quedarse atrás.

—Tian. 

La sonrisa desapareció, los ojos negros quemándole el rostro, y respiró hondo un segundo antes de quitar las manos de su cuerpo.

—... Te llevaré a casa—dijo desviando la vista hacia el cojín junto a GuanShan, dejando la mandíbula colgar antes de continuar—, o puede que no te deje ir hasta mañana. 

Tragó con dificultad, percibiendo la tentación en la boca de su estómago, pero He Tian no le permitió más cuando lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo gentilmente hasta ambos quedar parados uno frente al otro en el pequeño espacio entre la mesa de centro y el sillón. Mordió su labio inferior, arrepintiéndose al sentir la cortada nuevamente, y la mano de Tian atrapó su barbilla, levantándola hacia él y lamiendo la herida con rapidez, dejando un extraño cosquilleo atrapado bajo su piel.

—Vamos—murmuró alejándose, tomando su muñeca y llevándolo consigo hasta la puerta de su departamento, no sin antes extenderle su suéter. 

Y el camino fue en completo silencio, con la mano ajena sosteniendo la suya, entrelazando los dedos o acariciando sus nudillos cada que debían detenerse debido al tráfico.

—Gracias—había oído He Tian en algún momento de la caminata, pero no quiso indagar más, estando satisfecho de lo que pudo tomar de Mo GuanShan esa tarde.


End file.
